1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sabre saws and refers more specifically to a hack saw attachment for a sabre saw which enables the sabre saw to be utilized as a motorized hack saw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, hack saws have usually been hand tools, i.e., manually operated devices. The manually operated hack saw has been the standard hack saw in small shops and garages and for home use where the volume of hack saw work has not made it economically feasable to purchase power driven hack saws.
Wherein power driven hack saws have been provided in the past, they have been relatively large machines particularly adapted for continuous repetitive use. Thus, motor driven hack saws of the past have generally been complicated and expensive.